The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relates to a four-stroke internal combustion engine including variable compression ratio.
In the field of spark ignition engines an engine with variable compression ratio is well-known. It provides the opportunity to operate the engine at high efficiency, particularly under part-load conditions. Increasing the compression ratio leads to decreasing fuel consumption. When the engine runs at high-load or full-load the compression ratio must be lowered in order to avoid knocking. Several earlier applications of the applicant disclose internal combustion engines with variable compression ratio, for example WO 2013/110700.